This invention relates to a multiple pattern sewing machine, particularly a sewing machine with a trouble warning device for giving a warning of trouble in the machine to the operator.
When some troubles or faults occur, in sewing machines, such as over heating of the drive motor, faulty generation of a needle position detecting signal, wire-breakage in the foot controller, etc., there is a likelihood of developing into more serious trouble, if the situation is left unnoticed by the machine operator. This may result in injury to the operator. It is therefore necessary as well as desirable that the operator be given a warning of the occurrence of a trouble as quickly as possible, so that he or she may take appropriate steps such as checking or repair.
It has been conventionally practiced that a trouble is noticed to the operator by lightening or sometimes by blinking a trouble warning lamp (alarm lamp). Disposition of such an exclusive warning lamp is likely to be accompanied by some disadvantages, such as increasing the number of component parts or requiring a difficult mounting of other operating or indicating devices which are positioned on the front surface of the machine frame which has limited space for this purpose.
Such a warning lamp must be positioned so as to be easily and most likely to be noticeable by the operator when it is lighted. It is not preferable on the other hand that such a rarely used member be disposed at the most conspicuous position of the machine from the standpoint of the general appearance thereof.